Ninja or No Ninja
by GothChick791
Summary: What happens when Sasuke, Sakura and naruto goes on their first mission to seek and destroy A Master Jonin? Will they survive or will they go down in Ninja history?
1. Are They Ready?

This was done by my sister, she is too lazy to have an account so she used mine… So, Enjoy…..

Show: Naruto

Title: Ninja or no ninja

Chapter 1 : Are they ready?

The Jonin master, Kakashi, put his students, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on their first mission. The mission was to seek and destroy an enemy called Jaken.

"They aren't ready to fight such an elite, what are you thinking Kakashi!" Iruku said "I mean, just look at them!" "Naruto is acting stupid, Sakura is thinking only about Sasuke, and Sasuke just wants to destroy everything in his path! And most of all they are all three Genin, how can they even hope to defeat him, much less touch him! He's a Jonin master!"

"Will you be quiet." Kakashi said annoyed at the furious Iruku. "I strongly think that they are ready to fight him, do you really think I'll just let them go out with out training?"

"I won't stand for this. I'm going to the honorable third Hokage."

"Do as you please. I know what I'm doing."

-At the Honorable third Hokage's-

"Let them go." The honorable third Hokage insisted.

At that moment, Iruku was blazing fire red as he stormed out back to Kakashi.

-With Kakashi-

"So what did the honorable third Hokage say?"

"You've won this time, but this isn't over!" he told him angry as he stormed off. "They're not ready, they'll die in less than two mintues, you should thake some time to think about this."

"Go back to your team, because I assure you that we will bring back the head of Jaken."

"Remember the code of the Jonin, 'Never help you're apprentices on their first mission' "

"I never said anything about helping them."

"Then how do we hope to defeat this incredible Jonin?" Sakura asked.

"I'm ready for anything." Sasuke said.

"I'm ready too, when I'm with you anything is possible." Sakura said gleaming as Sasuke.

"What does Sasuke have that I don't have?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Shall I make a list?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Who asked you!"

Naruto then charged at Sasuke and a huge fight arose.

"Naruto, what are you doing to Sasuke, DON'T HURT HIM, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Sakura yelled

"Well, are you ready for your first mission?" Kakashi said.

They all suddenly stopped and stood at attention and said in unison "Yes Sir."


	2. First Mission

Chapter: 2

"First Mission"

"Genin your first mission will be to seek and destroy Master Jaken" said Kakashi.

Kakashi looks around " WHERE IS NARUTO" he shouted .

"Sheesh don't wet your pants I'm right here" said Naruto.

"Now team use everything I taught you and your keen ninja skills" said Kakashi.

" BUT YOU BARELY TAUGHT US ANYTHING!" said Sakura shouting

"That's because you weren't paying attention in class like Naruto and Sasuke …

"Oh ….. and …. team ….. try not to ……………"

"To what sensei?" they all asked.

"Try… not to DIE."

They Gasped in total shock except for Sasuke.

" Nobody or Anything will stand in my quest of reviving my clan… If they do

I will CRUSH them" said sasuke bravely.

"OOOOOOKKK" said Kakshi confused. " Ready…Set…Seek& Destroy.

Kakashi looked both ways "HUH I've got to make sure Jaken Doesn't KILL them" Kakashi Thought to himself.

In Abandoned garden.

" You found me but can you destroy me young genin" said Jaken .

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT OLD MAN" shouted Naruto .

Sasuke did his special barrage of lions ,

While Naruto did Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Sakura was afraid of embarrassing herself so she did nothing.

Kakashi was watching from the trees "She needs to pull herself together and help."

The masterful Jonin captured Sauke and Naruto suddenly.

What will Sakura do?


	3. Sakura's Hidden Power

Chapter 3

Sakura's hidden power

"Sakura save us" shouted Naruto & Sasuke.

The Jonin came charging at her."

Oh no" Sakura said, "come on Find your inner strength but there is one thing that can help her" thought Kakshi.

Sakura took out her weapon and fought.

"I don't know any jutsu how am I supposed to fight him CHA!" said inner Sakura.

" I believe in you" shouted Sasuke.

Then Sakura burst out with energy and did her first real jutsu "I call this fire Leaf" said Sakura.

It hit the Master Jaken and he was weakened him.

Sakura freed Naruto & Sasuke.

"Very Good now try something better" said Jaken .

The 3 Genin did their specials.

Sasuke did barrage of lions, Naruto did Multi shadow clone Jutsu with sexy jutsu, Sakura did Fire Leaf .

The attacks hit Master Jaken with smoke.

"Is he defeated" asked Kakashi.

They store in amazment What will happen ?


	4. Jonin Master Defeated?

Chapter 4: Jonin Master Defeated?

The smoke cleared up " get ready to attack a Jonin cannot be defeated that easily" thinking Kakashi.

"Transform" said Naruto he did his sexy jutsu.

The wind rustled the leaves as Jaken attacked Naruto, it turned out it was a replacement Jutsu so

Jaken hit a log.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Naruto all 7 Naruto's held Jaken down while Sasuke did a Fire Jutsu and Sakura did fire leaf Jutsu it hit Jaken with endless force, the Naruto's jumped off before it hit them.

The Genin stopped as the Jaken master dropped dead Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto chopped Jaken's head then Kakashi came down.

"Genin you notice this was a level B assignment and you beat it"

-At the Third Hokage-

something rolls "Ahhh what is this!" screamed the third Hokage

"The head of Jaken Honourable third Hokage, my team defeated him withoutmy help." Kakashi said

"Very good that was a level B mission only Jonin's like Kakashi yet three Genin's beat him."

"They actually beat him, that's completely outstanding they can become Chonin like me." Iruka said

"Will we?" asked the 3 Genin in unison to the third Hokage…..


	5. Level Chonin

Ninja Or No Ninja

Chapter 5: Level Chonin

"No" said Honorable third Hokage

Gasp!

"Why? We beat a Jonin master! We deserve to be Chonin for all I know! Believe It!" shouted Naruto.

"Then you don't know a thing Naruto." said Kakashi sternly.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"That wasn't a Jonin master, that was a soon-to-be Hokage, you deserve to be Jonin for what you did." said Kakashi proudly.

"They deserve to be Jonin's! I'm going to be the fifth Hokage! Not Naruto, me Konohamaru, I challenge you Naruto!" shouted Konohamaru.

"I accept."

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" said the referee.

And before you could say Fight Naruto beat Konohamaru.

"It is decided then,… Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto will now become the youngest Chonin's ever known." Said the honorable third Hokage.

"Hey! Kakashi just said that we deserve to be Jonin's!" shouted Naruto.

"The Jonin level is too high for such young Genin's like yourselves." Said the Honorable third Hokage.

"Ok." Said the three new Chonin's sadly.

"Now team, you will be entering a tournament tomorrow for one month of non-stop battles and non-stop training. You represent the fire village, the ninjas hidden in the leaves. All the ninjas from different clans will compete and in the four final stages you will have to face anyone or even your own teammates. So be ready and don't eat anything when you come, we will be walking there. Every ninja will try to sabotage us, don't fall for anything." said Kakashi strictly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The Chonin's said in unison.


	6. New Comrade Or New Foe?

Chapter 6: New Comrade Or New Foe?

Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet Tweet went a bird.

"The journey begins now Huh" said Kakashi.

A mist had just appeared "chonin get ready to fight the water ninjas or the village hidden in the mist as we know them" said Kakashi.

Sasuke ran into the mists center some punches were thrown then Sasuke came out dragging his opponent on the ground as the mist lifted "his name is shonran I just wanted to keep him barely alive to beat the answers out of him and maybe learn some jutsu now take one good look around cause that's the last thing you'll be seeing" said Sasuke.

"Ok ok they told me to assassinate the fire village team and to get all their moves if I don't do this I'll be kicked out of chonin level & kicked out of the village that is why I did this" said shonran.

"Lets beat him up and dunk him in eels and sharks Mwahahaha Mwahahaha" said Naruto.

"While Naruto is being well Naruto I think we should let him go to his village and face the punishment" said Sakura.

" As much as it pains me to say this I agree with ……. Naruto" said Sasuke.

" We are going to accept him into our clan" said Kakashi.

" I agree I agree please spare me it would be an honor to join such elite ninjas like yourselves" said Shonran.

" You will have to take an oath ok" said Kakashi.

"Yes of course" said Shonran respectfully.


End file.
